Crush it up
by Bumblebee41
Summary: Placed during the meatball episode. Right before they shared the noodle. Gah! So much chemistry!


**A/N: Alright so this is a one shot. It takes place at the Olive Pit right before they share the noodle. S/N: Does anybody else notice the immense chemistry they've put between the main characters? Gah! It's like their trying to tease us! Lol anyways here it goes.**

Have you ever felt like you're heart was gonna beat right out your chest? Like your world was spinning around, yet you stayed glued to one spot? Or that any moment your life could be thrown off balance? Well I have. Actually all these things are what I'm feeling at this exact moment.

See my names Rocky blue and right now I'm sitting at the Olive Pit eating this gigantic meatball. Yea i know, ridiculous right. Well you might ask yourself how I got myself into this situation. Well it's quite simple actually. After being on the hit show Shake it up Chicago for a couple of weeks, me and my best friend CeCe Jones had gathered up enough money to get Debit cards. Now I know what you're thinking, 'Who would trust two 13 year old girls with Debit cards?' well obviously not somebody smart.

Anyways to make a long story short, we maxed out our cards after promising my brother and our best friend lunch. We tried many things to get out of this but as you can see none of them worked. So thanks to the Olive Pits special promotion if I manage to eat this meatball our whole tables meals are free. That's where it gets complicated. Not only am I only a 90 pound girl but I have this other secret. I'll gladly tell it if you'll allow me to get off topic for a second.

See I've been holding this secret in for a long time and I'm the only one to know about it. I'm in love with my best friend CeCe. For how long you ask? Since the 6th grade. Yea I know that's pretty young to know if you're in love or not, but this is my motto. If a crush last longer than 4 months, you're already in love, and since mine hasn't even wavered then I'm pretty sure that it's love. I'm pretty sure that she's straight though, but there's that one last hope keeping me going. Anyways back to the Olive Pit.

" Come on rocky! You've barely made a dent in it!" CeCe says from beside me. I look over and shes wearing _that_ smile. The one that makes me melt. I ignore the feeling to melt into my chair and instead say a comeback.

" Well why don't you help me with this meatball that weighs more than I do!" I snap back. She looks over her shoulder to make sure that the waitress isn't anywhere near and sits down and stuffs spaghetti into her mouth. All I can do is look at her with a disgusted look on my face. I love the girl but that was just nasty!

We continue to eat the meatball whenever the lady isn't looking. CeCe going as far as taking a chunk of it and putting it into a small boys hood. I was tempted to laugh but a fear of what i was eating coming back kept me from doing it. As the minutes passed we tried everything. CeCe put a large amount of it in her purse. I put a large amount in mine. We even went so far as to put some in our shoes. Nothing was really working.

I was taking a break by eating only one noodle, so my other food could digest, when I open my eyes for a split second and seen that we were eating the same noodle. Me being hopelessly in love with her was hoping she wouldn't notice and that for a brief second our lips would touch like in Lady and the Tramp, but of course all good things come to an end. Finally she opens her eyes and sees me on the other end of the noodle and both of us pull away embarrassed. Me for wanting her to kiss me, and her for eating the same noodle as me. We turn away from each other and I touch my lips. _Damn that noodle! Almost blew my cover!_ I think to myself. I sigh and turn back to eating. I look over at CeCe and she has this big smile on her face. _No. She couldn't..._ I think to myself. CeCe couldn't like me! She's straight as a board! But then again... I smile to myself and go back to eating.

* * *

" And 5,4,3,2,1!" The waitress yells as I shovel the last little bit of crumbs into my mouth. After mine and CeCe's little ordeal Ty and Deuce came back in and we told them all about not being able to pay. After looking at the bill and realizing that they don't have enough money to pay, they sat down and started eating to, and that's how I managed to finish.

" Ahhh! We made it!" CeCe yells while grabbing my hand.

" Ah, who would of thought that a 9 pound girl could eat a 10 pound meatball!" The waitress lady yells while shaking me. We all smile until Deuce says something.

" Wait a minute. There's another piece over there." He says pointing next to the plate.

" Uh, that piece is moving." Ty says.

" That's not a meatball." I say with my mouth still full of meatball. We all get a look of horror on our face before we all scream and run out the restaurant.

* * *

After running out the restaurant we said goodbye to Ty and Deuce and headed back to CeCe's apartment. She paid Gunther and Tinka for babysitting Flynn and we headed to her bedroom to lay down before going to work.

" I am so full I don't think I'll eat for a week!" I say as I fall back on her bed. She agrees with me and does the same. It's quiet for a couple of minutes before she speaks up.

" Hey Rock, what was that back there at the Olive Pit?" I know what shes referring to but play it off.

" What are you talking bout? The cockroach or the meatball? Cause honestly I don't know what was up with that meatball."

" Don't play dumb with me Rocky," She says looking at me, " You know what I'm talking bout." Damn, Almost!

" Oh the noodle thing? Simple we both went for the same noodle." I play off again.

" Yea I know that, but you knew we both went for it and you didn't stop." She sees through my playing off again.

" Well..I...ugh..." Is all I can say. Cause honestly I don't know what to tell her.

" Well that's to bad. Cause you see I was gonna tell you that I like you and was hoping that..." _Wait hold up. Did she just say that she likes me?_ I quit listening cause really that was all I needed to hear. I process this information for to long cause the next thing I know CeCe's fingers are snapping in front of my face.

I look up at her and see a confused look on her face while I'm smiling like an idiot.

" Wait a minute, did you just say that you like me? As in like like me?" I ask pointing to myself like an idiot.

" Yea I wasn't gonna tell you, but after the noodle incident today I figured you liked me to." She says with a smug look on her face.

" Wait how did you know I liked you to?" I ask confused.

" Because I set it up so were we would eat the same noodle on purpose, and when you realized you were eating the same noodle as me and didn't pull away that's when I figured it out." She says as if it was the most simple thing on the planet.

" And you couldn't of told me earlier!" I yell at her. She shrugs her shoulders and stands up.

" I just thought I would keep it a surprise. Surprise!" She says suddenly shy.

" Yea well you were wrong." I say with a stern look on my face while standing up. She looks down at her feet and my gaze softens. I lift her chin up with my fingers and look into her eyes before I kiss her. At that exact moment I think my whole world just blew up. But I wouldn't care if it actually did cause at last I was kissing my best friend.

We break apart and I'm smiling so hard I think my face is gonna break. Once she opens her eyes I see a look of confusion on her face. I decide to voice her thoughts before she can speak them herself.

" CeCe you really were wrong. I don't like you. I love you." I explain with a smile as I see one break out on her face to. I open my arms for a hug in which she gladly jumps into. We just hug for what seems like forever before she pulls back with a unreadable expression. My smile turns into a frown, because I thought she had changed her mind. She looks at me for a minute before hitting me on the arm.

" Ow!" I yell rubbing my arm. " What was that for?"

" For scaring me! I thought you were bought to tell me I was wrong because you really didn't like me!" She explains with a slightly angry look. Although once she sees my hurt expression hers softens a bit.

" Aw Rocky I'm sorry. Let me kiss it and make it better." She grabs my arm were she hit and kisses it softly.

" You know you really hurt me. I don't know if a kiss on the arm will make it feel better." I say hoping she'd get the hint. She smiles taking the hint and grabs my cheeks and pulls our lips together. This kiss was even better than the first one! It wasn't rushed like the other one, and we only pulled away when the need for air became stronger.

" You know I don't think I can dance today." She says holding her stomach.

" Yea me neither." I say holding mine to. " Wanna stay home and cuddle?" I suggest.

She smiles and crawls into bed. She opens her arms signaling me. I crawl into them and snuggle into her side. She wraps her arms around me and eventually we both drift into an easy sleep.

That night I dreamt of the rest of our lives. And let me tell you, the future is good.

**Alright that was it! I feel pretty good about this one. I might make a sequel if it's demanded. Review!**


End file.
